


[podfic] gr'rath's interglactically renowned tailoring shoppe

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), sisi_rambles, ViolentCherryBlossomMagic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, family fic, we all miss han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic
Summary: Gr’rath could fix capes and cloaks of all types- senators and imperialists and renegade criminals alike rushed to Gr’rath with their rips and tears and ill-fitting clothes for her to work her magic on for centuries.The only tear that Gr’rath was never able to fix was the tear that Kylo Ren left slashed through the Solo family.





	[podfic] gr'rath's interglactically renowned tailoring shoppe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gr'rath's interglactically renowned tailoring shoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566500) by [livingtheobsessedlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife). 



> **Author's notes:** ( if it helps, i imagine gr'rath as a sort of mix between yoda and maz, appearance-wise at least )

This podfic was made for [Podfic Polygons](https://podficpolygons.dreamwidth.org).  
Chosen by: ViolentCherryBlossomMagic  
Recorded by: sisi_rambles  
Edited by: Gondolin.  
This challenge was such a great experience, let's do it again! Thank you to the lovely people in the team, it's been a pleasure working in group with you!

Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rqpbi9tpk423uvg/Gr%27rath%27s%20interglactically%20renowned%20tailoring%20shoppe.mp3?dl=1) for direct download (mp3) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5zx1zbzji3t0cw/Gr%2527rath%2527s_interglactically_renowned_tailoring_shoppe.mp3/file) to go to mediafire.

**Length:** 18:17


End file.
